


Shackerstone

by Lynxmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Antagonism, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person, Sex, Trevor es Snape Saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxmoon/pseuds/Lynxmoon
Summary: Un año después de su encuentro en Rinkaby Andrew Darkwoolf y Remus Lupin vuelven a coincidir. Aunque su odio mutuo no se ha extinguido del todo hay algo que sí parece haber cambiado. Inseguro de lo que siente al respecto, Andrew decide averiguar el qué.





	Shackerstone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este fanfiction es la continuación de [Rinkaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878628), otro trabajo de la autora publicado en esta misma página. Ambos están integrados en el contexto de la saga de fanfictions Trevor es Snape, basada en los libros _Harry Potter_ de J.K. Rowling, de donde extraigo el marco narrativo y las referencias.
> 
> Personajes:  
> \- Andrew Darkwoolf es un personaje original cuya historia se desarrolla en mi fanfiction [Harry Potter y la Piedra del Tiempo](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/697151/1/Harry-Potter-y-la-Piedra-del-Tiempo) (2002) y a lo largo de TES III y TES IV (2003-actualidad).  
> \- Bernice Nell, Lorna Gray y otros secundarios que se mencionan en la historia son personajes originales de este universo.  
> \- Remus Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt son personajes creados por J.K Rowling.
> 
> Música: para inspirarme creé una playlist basada en los personajes de la historia. Si tenéis curiosidad podéis escucharla [aquí](https://open.spotify.com/user/lynxmoon/playlist/4d8zrYmUBWD6qWRSE0xyVt?si=9vKsNK7cTuusKY1Qif-mXw).

Es un día de gris de primavera, de esos en los que el Sol se convierte en una lámina de luz disuelta a través de las nubes. Camino por una desierta carretera de grava flanqueada por jardines limpios y metódicamente ordenados, como les gusta a los muggles. Algunos cortan sus setos en cuadrados perfectos y decoran sus jardines con la proporción exacta de flores y árboles, de plantas aromáticas y arbustos ornamentales. Veo muchas parcelas diferentes mientras recorro la calle de principio a fin, pero en general son muy ordenados y se esfuerzan porque todo, dentro de su pequeño espacio, tenga un sentido.

No sé qué es exactamente lo que me impulsa a estar hoy aquí, en esta silenciosa llanura inglesa, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. Quizá hay un poco de abnegación en esto, un poco de aburrimiento. Y sin embargo tengo que rendirme a lo evidente: me siento cómodo en esta carretera húmeda, bajo este cielo blanco, rodeado de setos pulcramente cortados. Me siento bien con la tarea que tengo entre manos aun sabiendo que, hace no tanto, la habría considerado humillante. Sonrío pensando en lo que me hubiera dicho el Andrew del pasado si hubiera llegado a viajar en el tiempo, como quería, y hubiera visto esto. Jamás habría podido entenderlo.

La carretera me aleja de las casas muggles y me conduce a través de un prado verde que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. Los colores son muy vivos en esta época del año, incluso cuando está nublado. Disfruto del paisaje un instante mientras avanzo, recreándome en su familiaridad. El aire huele a tierra mojada y a árboles en flor. A lo lejos puedo oír el canto de los pájaros y las voces ahogadas de los habitantes de Shackerstone que se dispersan inmersos en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Por un instante que es breve, más breve que un segundo, me viene a la mente la plácida serenidad de Eagles Yard y siento una punzada de nostalgia que me pilla desprevenido. La ahuyento sin contemplaciones y me centro en el aquí y ahora.

Avanzo con las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo negro mientras la carretera se curva en una suave pendiente hacia arriba. No tengo que andar mucho hasta que distingo la posada destartalada a un lado del camino. Por fuera parece una casa vieja a punto de desmoronarse y aparenta llevar años cerrada. Los cristales están sucios y rotos, la puerta cuelga resignada de una bisagra y el cartel que anuncia su nombre gime con el viento a causa del óxido

Los veo esperándome en el jardincito que separa el edificio de la carretera, están junto a la entrada con aire circunspecto. Saco mi reloj de cadena y consulto la hora. Por supuesto, es en punto.

Los aurores son un hombre y una mujer. Él es negro, alto y fornido, tiene un ceño intimidante y sonríe muy poco. Lo conozco, es Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ella no sé quién es. Al lado de Shacklebolt parece diminuta, pero en realidad no lo es tanto. Es de estatura media, rubia, de grandes ojos azules y redondos y nariz aguileña. Como es un factor nuevo e imprevisto la analizo un instante, valorando el grado de dificultad y empeño que llevaría ponerla nerviosa. Concluyo rápidamente que demasiado para que pueda llegar a divertirme. Parece bastante seria.

―Señor Darkwoolf ―saluda, tendiendo una mano.

Veo que frunce un poco los labios y me doy cuenta de que llevo un rato mirándoles sin decir nada. Es una mala costumbre que tengo, la gente me suscita toda clase de preguntas a primera vista y me gusta anticipar las posibles respuestas, pero no tiendo a sentir la necesidad de hablarles. A veces me pierdo analizándoles y se me olvida que pueden darse cuenta. Molesta a todo el mundo, pero no puedo cambiarlo. Y tampoco me preocupa demasiado que la gente se moleste.

Le estrecho la mano e inclino un poco la cabeza para parecer más amable de lo que soy en realidad. No quiero cabrearles y que se me peguen como lapas.

―Soy Bernice Nell ―se presenta ella.

―Encantado ―después tiendo la mano hacia su acompañante―. Señor Shacklebolt.

Él me la estrecha con un gesto que es tan discreto como helado. No ha olvidado quién soy ni lo que pasó por mi culpa, y quiere que lo sepa. Tanto mejor, no soporto que la gente sea deshonesta. Y yo tampoco he olvidado su furibundo testimonio en mi contra, cuando intentó convencer al Wizengamot de que había violado los códigos de seguridad del Ministerio repetidas veces abusando de mi posición de poder y había provocado el caos invocando una marca tenebrosa en un pasillo de la sede ministerial. No se lo tengo en cuenta porque era todo verdad y porque Shacklebolt está configurado para ver el mundo sin un filtro de imaginación. Para él soy un cabrón que tiene lo que se merece. ¿Y cómo voy a discutírselo?

Nell echa a andar hacia la puerta desvencijada y Shacklebolt hace un gesto para que pase detrás de ella. La sigo y él se coloca a mis espaldas, vigilante. No tengo ningún motivo para hacer algo inesperado, pero los aurores siempre adoptan de manera instintiva una actitud de desconfianza. Han sido demasiados años temiendo lo peor como para que pierdan esa costumbre, supongo.

El interior de la posada da tanta lástima como su cara exterior. Las paredes desnudas están llenas de desconchones y el suelo cubierto de polvo. Veo las huellas que han dejado varios pares de pies por todo el lugar, seguramente grupos de chavales que se esconden aquí a beber de vez en cuando. No es una idea que se me ocurra porque sí, hay botellas y latas vacías por el suelo, y aunque se aprecian claramente las huellas de un derrumbe en una esquina eso no parece haberles detenido.

Nell nos guía a través del espacio ruinoso hasta una habitación que hay al fondo. Nada más entrar parece buscar algo por el suelo y el eco de su concentración me golpea la mente sin pretenderlo. La escucho contar con la voz de su cabeza, y veo que está numerando los tablones carcomidos en silencio. Finalmente encuentra el que busca, se agacha para golpearlo con la varita y, de pronto, el suelo se abre y unas escaleras toman forma junto a sus pies. Veo una luz vacilante iluminar los escalones del fondo y escucho voces y música ahogadas en la distancia.

Alzo una ceja, extrañado.

―¿En una taberna?

―Es un lugar discreto, que es lo único que nos interesa de momento. Por eso le hemos pedido que viniera aquí y no al departamento, señor Darkwoolf ―interviene Shacklebolt. Después añade con su voz grave impregnada de fastidio―: sería todo más fácil si a la gente no le gustara tanto chismorrear.

Después me invita a bajar levantando un brazo y paso delante de ellos. Desciendo los escalones con tiento, escuchando cómo crujen bajo mis pies y cómo la música se oye cada vez más fuerte. Cuando llego abajo me encuentro una habitación animada. Hay bastante gente, magos de las inmediaciones que se reúnen aquí a pasar la tarde bebiendo y disfrutando de la compañía de otras personas. En la tarima detrás de las mesas hay un cuarteto de viento y cuerda que se esfuerza por interpretar, de manera bastante mediocre, una versión desinflada del _Draw your wand_ de las Brujas de Macbeth.

Nell y Shacklebolt bajan detrás de mí y me adelantan para guiarme a través de las mesas hacia el fondo de la habitación. Algunos magos y brujas les saludan calurosamente, otros solo levantan la vista un segundo con curiosidad antes de volver a su actividad ociosa. Veo que la mujer detrás de la barra intercambia una mirada cómplice con Nell y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza. Después atravesamos una puerta, bajamos otro tramo de escaleras hasta un almacén y allí, delante de otra puerta cerrada, me encuentro con Remus Lupin.

Está apoyado sobre la superficie de madera con los brazos cruzados y actitud ausente. Escucha nuestras pisadas y levanta la cabeza para mirarnos. Sus ojos pasan por encima de Shacklebolt y Nell y se detienen sobre mí. Sabía que venía, eso es evidente, pero yo no esperaba verlo aquí. ¿Ha venido adrede para encontrarse conmigo, o es mucho suponer? Puedo averiguarlo de la manera rápida, pero eso le robaría toda la gracia al hecho de descubrirlo. Y no quiero cansarme usando legilimancia sin motivos antes de haber hecho lo que tengo que hacer.

Le analizo un instante, mientras me observa. Ha cambiado poco este último año. Sigue siendo un hombre sereno de aspecto serio, algo pálido y ojeroso, y sigue frunciendo el ceño más de lo que es estrictamente necesario. También viste con la misma falta de interés que le caracteriza desde que lo conozco, con un jersey de lana viejo, pantalones de tweed grises y una chaqueta verde pardo que cumple su objetivo de pasar desapercibida. Me fijo en sus zapatos y tengo que reprimir una sonrisa torcida. Lleva los mismos malditos zapatos marrones de siempre, debe comprarlos en tandas de ocho pares. He pensado en decirle repetidas veces que existe todo un mundo más allá de los derby de piel vuelta, pero al final nunca lo hago. Seguramente lo malinterpretaría o, en el mejor de los escenarios, me haría caso y perdería uno de los muchos motivos que tengo para reírme de él.

Entonces se separa de la puerta y me tiende una mano mientras me saluda.

―Hola Andrew.

Vuelvo al mundo real y veo que me está mirando con mucha atención y la mano suspendida. Parece tranquilo, aunque sé que le irrita que le mire sin decir nada. Supongo que he vuelto a abstraerme sin darme cuenta.

―Remus ― replico, y le estrecho la mano.

Sonríe un poco, con tiento, pero sin animadversión. Es un gesto ínfimo que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera que lo estuviera mirando pero que a mí me dice al menos tres cosas. Una, que no está a la defensiva y quiere que lo sepa. Dos, que algo ha cambiado en nuestra dinámica, porque lo normal en él hubiera sido lanzarme una mirada venenosa y sacar las garras. Tres, que recuerda perfectamente lo que ocurrió aquel fin de semana en Rinkaby y todavía lo acepta.

No le devuelvo la sonrisa. Un par de desahogos no nos convierte en amigos, y quiero dejarlo claro. Hace años que no siento nada concreto hacia él, si me he dedicado a torturarlo ha sido sólo porque me gusta que me tenga miedo y el muy memo lo pone demasiado fácil. Pero no sé si me interesa dejar que baje la guardia, todavía siento que me debe algo. Prefiero analizar los pros y contras de este nuevo panorama antes de decantarme por ser simpático.

Él recibe mi hueca expresión sin sorprenderse. Tan solo se aparta de mi camino y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta que bloqueaba hace un segundo, invitándome a entrar.

―Está dentro. Atada. Te pediría que no la asustaras demasiado, pero no tiene pinta de dejarse intimidar.

No digo nada, prefiero comprobar eso por mí mismo. Abro la puerta para pasar a la habitación contigua. Es una bodega bastante grande, con paredes de ladrillo y suelo de cemento. A un lado hay varias barricas de roble tan altas como un adulto y al otro botellas de vino apiladas hasta el techo. Justo en el centro de la habitación han colocado una silla de madera y al objeto de mi interrogatorio, que está sentado en ella atado de pies y manos. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y, mientras doy unos pasos hacia la mujer, observo con interés las cuerdas que la sujetan. Sin duda son fruto de un hechizo, filamentos de luz dorada que mantienen sus brazos y sus piernas anclados al asiento y le impiden escapar o blandir la varita. Conozco bastante bien este tipo de hechizos, pero éste en concreto está particularmente bien hecho. Capta mi atención de inmediato y no puedo evitar tocar uno de los filamentos cuando estoy lo bastante cerca para ver qué clase de magia lo alimenta.

Entonces la oigo hablar.

―Así que era verdad: eres un friki de esos.

Me saca de mis pensamientos y la miro. Es grande y fuerte, tiene brazos musculosos y mandíbula prominente. Una buena mata de pelo castaño seco y revuelto le tapa parcialmente la cara. Aun así puedo ver un par de pupilas oscuras asomando por entre los mechones que le resbalan intrépidos por la frente. Su aspecto extravagante no consigue distraerme de la noción de que, si quisiera, podría aplastarme utilizando solo su peso como arma. Me observa desde abajo con una sonrisa burlona. No es particularmente joven pero tampoco demasiado mayor, debe estar rozando los cuarenta, igual que yo.

―¿Eres el interrogador? ―pregunta a continuación, con curiosidad.

―Sí ―me aparto de ella y la observo un momento. No parece nerviosa―. ¿Qué has querido decir antes?

Sonríe de oreja a oreja. No cree estar en problemas, o pretende hacerme creer que no se siente arrinconada. En cualquier caso lo que intente hacerme creer es irrelevante, porque cuando termine con ella su mente no tendrá secretos para mí. Puede permitirse el lujo de estar relajada ahora que todavía no lo sabe.

―Eres un friki de esos ―repite, despreocupada―. De los que se fijan antes en los enigmas que en las personas. Has entrado y ni siquiera me has visto, sólo mirabas las cuerdas. ¿Quieres que te explique cómo las hacen? Los aurores las utilizan todo el tiempo, parece que no queman en la piel ni dejan marcas. Así se sienten menos culpables.

Sonrío y la observo sin decir nada mientras saco una libreta pequeña y una pluma mágica del bolsillo interior de mi abrigo. Hace un poco de frío en la habitación, pero Lupin y los otros dos se han asegurado de que no tenga que preocuparse de ello porque le han dejado conservar su capa y su bufanda. Si Voldemort todavía viviera no sólo estaría atada con cadenas y vestida con jirones, sino que probablemente tendría varias heridas sangrantes. Los ánimos se han relajado bastante en estos cinco años.

Y de todas formas ella no supone un peligro, es sólo una listilla de tres al cuarto. Ha trasgredido al menos tres leyes de protección contra el uso indebido de la magia y otras tantas en el ámbito de tráfico de material prohibido. Los aurores sospechan que tiene cómplices y piensan que si la interrogan de manera discreta conseguirán averiguar quiénes son sin ponerlos sobre aviso. Ni su pandilla ni ella son nada del otro mundo, por mucho que se empeñe en creer que sí. Aunque me gusta que sonría, por lo menos no es aburrida.

―A lo mejor no te he mirado porque no hay nada que mirar ―le digo, abriendo la libreta y apuntando su nombre. Shacklebolt me informó antes de venir de que se llamaba Lorna Gray.

Ella sólo se ríe.

―Me suenas mucho. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―me pregunta al cabo de un momento, creo que con genuino interés.

―Andrew Darkwoolf.

―Hmmmh. ¡Hmmmmh! Oh, vaya.

Levanto la vista de nuevo hacia ella y me la encuentro mirándome con ojos entrecerrados y aspecto concentrado.

―Ya sé quién eres ―decide, al cabo de un momento―.El exministro.

―Enhorabuena ―le contesto, sin dejar de mirarla―. Parece que no has vivido en una burbuja durante los últimos seis años.

Se ríe otra vez y me agasaja con un discurso socarrón plagado de interrogaciones.

―No vayas de listo, es normal que me sorprenda, ¿no? Resulta que un exministro ahora trabaja de interrogador, ¿sabe eso todo el mundo? Y otra cosa, dime si tengo razón, ¿vale? Pareces un perdonavidas pero eres más bien un friki y un cerebrito. ¿Es así?

Interesante, lo ha dicho con la única intención de molestar, pero lo cierto es que ha sacado esta conclusión basándose únicamente en un par de interacciones breves conmigo. O a lo mejor…

―No me mires así, no soy Sherlock Holmes ―continúa―. Pero a los aurores les encanta largar delante de los prisioneros como si no estuviéramos presentes. Y hablando de eso, ¿no te pitaban los oídos viniendo hacia aquí? Se han quedado a gusto contigo.

Su honestidad me pilla por sorpresa y no puedo evitar reír. Bien, no es un genio de la perspicacia, pero no lo necesita. Le sobra desparpajo, aunque en esto último roce la estupidez. No está exactamente en la mejor posición para reírse de mí.

―Las habladurías son algo con lo que todos tenemos que vivir. No me preocupan ―replico, con calma.

―Bien por ti.

Se reclina un poco en el asiento y resopla con gesto aburrido. No sé cuánto tiempo llevará atada, pero parece obvio que empieza a sentirse incómoda.

―Oye, necesito fumar, ¿no puedes traerme algo? Llevo aquí una eternidad esperando a que vinieras, es lo mínimo.

Quiere acabar rápido. Estupendo, porque yo también. Guardo la libreta y me quito los guantes, con calma, dispuesto a tirarla por la fuerza de su pedestal de indolencia.

―No te preocupes, no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

―Ja ―replica, desafiante―. ¿Eso crees? Porque no voy a decirte nada.

―No, ya lo sé ―contesto, sin alterarme mientras me guardo los guantes en el bolsillo―. Pero no necesito que hables.

“Me basta con que sepas la respuesta”.

He pensado eso último y he dejado que ella lo oiga. A veces me gusta ser teatral, es un vicio vulgar que tengo. Pero independientemente de lo excesivo que pueda parecer este golpe de efecto funciona muy bien para estos casos. Ella se tensa, por supuesto. Veo cómo muda el rostro y se pone blanca como el papel. Pasa todas las veces, incluso con la gente que ya sabe lo que puedo hacer. Primero se sorprenden y luego se aterrorizan, confusos, preguntándose cómo es posible. Se desestabilizan y se ponen a la defensiva, y entonces se vuelven más maleables que nunca, blandos como la arcilla. Estoy muy acostumbrado, así que la ignoro y me acerco a ella mientras me mira confusa.

Sé lo que se siente cuando voces ajenas te invaden la mente, básicamente es lo que ocurre en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Con los años he aprendido a convertir el ruido en un eco distante que puedo ignorar o explorar a mi gusto, pero me llevó mucho tiempo y muchos sacrificios lograrlo. Y aun así a menudo se cuelan en mi conciencia ideas y frases que no esperaba oír, pero que se abren paso entre el ruido y toman forma sin que pueda evitarlo. Por eso no siento lástima por ella, ni me preocupa asustarla. Si yo pude superarlo cuando era un millón de veces peor, ella podrá soportar esto.

Apoyo la palma de mi mano en su frente y la miro a los ojos, viendo más allá. Estoy seguro de que tiene el instinto de supervivencia a flor de piel, pero está tan turbada por lo que acaba de pasar que no acierta ni a moverse. Me aprovecho de la situación y me concentro para encontrar un hueco por el que abrirme paso y entrar.

Puedo hacerlo de muchas formas diferentes, pero cuando interrogo tengo que ser extremadamente preciso. Si no lo hiciera así estaría matando moscas a cañonazos, me cansaría en exceso y no resolvería nada. Además, la gente está alerta en estos casos, levanta todas las defensas que encuentra a su alcance para evitar que pueda entrar. Así que busco una imagen que me ayude, intento visualizar mi magia como si fuera una aguja capaz de abrirse paso entre todo lo irrelevante hasta dar con lo que necesita. Si me siento benévolo y estoy concentrado la aguja es muy fina y apenas se siente. Si no, es más como un puñal inflexible que desgarra el frágil tejido de pensamientos a su paso y puede llegar a hacer verdaderos estragos. Por lo que sé, duele bastante. Esto último lo he hecho muy pocas veces, de algunas no me siento nada orgulloso. Pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a cabrearse y en eso yo no soy mejor que nadie.

Lorna Gray es bastante convencional en lo que a poder mágico se refiere, pero me ha hecho gracia su astucia natural. Además, está atada de pies y manos a una silla, ensañarme con ella sería patético y del todo innecesario. La aguja ha de ser como un hilo de seda, pero infalible. Cuanto más tiempo tarde en encontrar lo que busco más cansado estaré y más probabilidades habrá de que pueda causar daños. Y parece evidente, por su forma de ser, que no pretende ponérmelo fácil.

Noto su resistencia al instante y me inclino un poco más sobre ella. Lo hago en parte para intimidarla, en parte para evitar distraerme con nada que no sean sus ojos.

―No lo hagas ―le advierto―. No puedes ganar. Lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte daño.

Vacila un poco, apenas un instante, pero para mí es suficiente. La aguja entra limpiamente y ella pierde la noción de sí misma mientras me pone en bandeja lo que sabe, lo que quiere y todo lo que es.

Tiene una mente original y bastante desordenada, capaz de generar ideas inconexas a gran velocidad y descartarlas antes incluso de que ella misma sea consciente de que existen. La primera impresión me dice que debe ser una persona creativa, de naturaleza confiada y muy obstinada.

―Tus cómplices ―le digo, vocalizando despacio para que su cerebro turbado lo procese sin problemas―. ¿Quiénes son?

Una imagen toma forma en su cabeza, una señal en medio del caos a la que puedo aferrarme. La recibo en mi imaginación y veo su forma, sus cuerpos. Un hombre y una mujer, pero no los conozco y no me dicen nada.

―Sus nombres ―exijo.

Esta vez la información es más tímida, tarda más en generarse. Está intentando por todos los medios mantener en secreto todo aquello que jamás me habría dicho por propia voluntad. Sin embargo no puede evitar recordar lo que recuerda y no puede impedir que yo lo oiga. En apenas unos minutos tengo todo lo que necesito y la libero. Suelto su cabeza y me separo de ella.

Saco la libreta otra vez y apunto lo que he aprendido. Dos cómplices, hombre y mujer. Su aspecto a grandes rasgos, sus nombres. Después dudo un momento, pero al final decido cerrar la libreta y volver a guardarla sin añadir nada más. El hijo enfermo de Lorna Gray es asunto de Lorna Gray. Aunque no me gustaría que la muy boba fuera a la cárcel, algunos tienen mejores motivos que otros para delinquir. Supongo que al final todo en la vida se reduce a una mala decisión tomada en un mal momento.

Levanto la vista y veo que me está observando. Tiene la mirada cansada y parece desmoronada sobre la silla. Ya no sonríe, de sus labios entreabiertos escapa el aire a intervalos irregulares.

―Joder ―murmura, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos muy abiertos―. Joder, eso ha sido muy turbio.

La analizo un momento. No lo dice con rencor, sólo está asombrada. Supongo que en el fondo sabía que acabaría de esta manera, pero no se esperaba que fuera a resultarme tan sencillo robarle lo que es suyo. No le contesto, pero busco en mis bolsillos y saco la tabaquera.

Fumo muy de vez en cuando, sólo cuando quiero hacerme una concesión, y hace apenas nada que he retomado la costumbre. Imagino que desde que tengo mucho tiempo libre y pocas opciones para rellenarlo.

―¿Sigues queriendo uno? ―le pregunto, mostrándole el contenido.

Son unos cigarros envueltos en hojas de tabaco secas, largos como un puro pero más estrechos. El rostro de Lorna se ilumina con anhelo al verlos.

―Dios, sí. Dame eso.

Separo uno y se lo enciendo con un toque rápido de varita. Después le pongo el extremo apagado en la boca. Lo sujeta entre los dientes, cierra los ojos y da una calada larga y profunda. Luego se reclina en la silla y suspira mientras deja escapar una nube de humo azul, relajándose por fin. Parece aliviada cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos y me mira.

―Eso que haces, ¿dónde lo has aprendido? ―inquiere, vocalizando con dificultad para evitar que su tesoro se caiga al suelo.

Su pregunta desinteresada me indica que es curiosa por naturaleza, prefiere obtener respuestas a parecer dura e inaccesible. Es algo que me gusta en la gente.

―En muchos sitios, a lo largo de muchos años ―replico, críptico.

―¿Y pudiendo hacer algo así dejas que los aurores te mangoneen? Pues no debes ser tan listo como te crees. Yo ya habría encontrado la manera de escabullirme y pegarme la gran vida.

Sonrío mientras la veo exhalar dos géiseres de humo por la nariz con aire complacido.

―Estoy seguro. Pero también habrías encontrado la manera de estropearlo todo y estarías exactamente donde estás ahora. Solo que mucho más cabreada.

Ella se ríe con diversión. Después me mira en silencio unos segundos.

―Eres un tipo raro, exministro ―concluye.

―Me han llamado cosas peores.

Sonríe mientras vuelve a inhalar con ganas. Parece que está disfrutando de mi regalo. Ya puede hacerlo, bien sé lo que me ha costado fabricar esos cigarros. Además, supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que no llevan sólo tabaco.

―¿Puedes desatarme una mano? Es muy incómodo fumar así.

―Lo siento, no puedo.

Sé que no va a hacer nada si la suelto, pero no quiero tener problemas con los aurores. Pueden complicar mi vida si decido comportarme como un cretino y los desafío. Aunque también me tomo mis licencias, no puedo hablar por Nell pero no creo que Shacklebolt apruebe que la haya dejado fumar.

Oigo un ruido a mi espalda y veo cómo gira el pomo de la puerta. Les dije que una tarea de este tipo me llevaría aproximadamente quince minutos y se lo han tomado al pie de la letra. Frunzo el ceño con fastidio. Son impacientes y tienen el cerebro tan rígido como un bloque de cemento. Antes de que la puerta se abra del todo cojo el cigarro de los labios de Lorna Gray y lo llevo a los míos. Lupin es el primero en entrar. Me mira en silencio y sé que me ha visto, pero no dice nada.

Shacklebolt y Nell lo siguen mientras avanza hacia nosotros. Han adoptado una actitud desafiante, supongo que con la intención de intimidar a Lorna. Es absurdo, ya no tiene nada que perder. Los secretos eran su mejor arma y yo se los he robado, así que está tranquila y resignada, inmune al miedo.

Lo primero que recibo cuando me alcanzan es una mirada reprobatoria de Shacklebolt.

―Espero que no haya dejado fumar a la detenida, señor Darkwoolf. Las normas no lo permiten.

―No, es mío, y no me gusta compartir  ―replico, con una sonrisa fría.

Él se limita a fruncir el ceño.

―Aun así me gustaría que lo apagara. No es apropiado que fume aquí.

―Aquí, ¿dónde? ¿En una taberna? Porque estamos en una taberna, ¿no?

Shacklebolt no me contesta.

―Aunque no me malinterprete, entiendo su postura ―continúo―. Espero que sea capaz de aceptar mis disculpas, pero viendo cómo estamos llevando a cabo este interrogatorio he asumido que saltarse el protocolo no era un privilegio exclusivo de ustedes, los agentes de la ley. Fallo mío.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo Lupin reprime una sonrisa y oigo la risa ahogada de Lorna silbar entre sus dientes. Nell, por su parte, se ha acercado a la detenida para soltarle las ataduras de los pies y los brazos y dejar únicamente las que la mantienen esposada. Shacklebolt se esfuerza por parecer inmutable y ajeno a mis arañazos, como si estuviera hecho de diamante.

―Insisto en que lo apague ―me pide. Su voz suena educada pero sus ojos son fríos y duros como piedras.

Como toda contestación doy una calada larga. Muy, muy, muy larga. Después exhalo el humo en su cara antes de tirar lo que queda de cigarro al suelo y aplastarlo con el pie. Veo cómo él se esfuerza por mantenerse impasible al tiempo que sus ojos parecen inyectarse en sangre por segundos. Le miro fijamente mientras espero. Estoy seguro de que quiere partirme la cara, es una necesidad suya que viene de largo. Sólo tengo curiosidad por ver si lo hará aquí mismo y se pondrá en ridículo o si será capaz de aguantarse y mantener una actitud profesional. Por un momento creo que no va a ser capaz de controlarse, pero entonces Lupin interviene.

―Déjalo, Kingsley.

Me giro hacia él y lo miro fijamente. No dejo que mi expresión revele nada pero por dentro bullo con furiosa incredulidad. ¿Me está defendiendo? ¿En serio? Me entran ganas de lanzarle una maldición. ¿Cómo puede ser tan ridículo? Él desvía la vista, como si la cosa no fuera con él, mientras Shacklebolt consigue serenarse. Se cruza de brazos y cambia su actitud amenazante por otra más circunspecta, muy ensayada. Debe ser mejor en su trabajo de lo que creía.

―Gracias ―me dice, con amabilidad calculada―. Ahora, si me da la información que haya podido recuperar, podrá irse en cuanto guste.

Tardo un poco en procesar lo que me ha dicho y le contesto de forma automática.

―Ya, claro, sí.

Me giro de nuevo hacia él, saco la libreta, copio con la varita la hoja donde lo he apuntado todo y se la tiendo. Él la acepta con un único movimiento de cabeza, breve y sereno.

―Vamos a necesitar un informe con todo esto. Si me hiciera el favor de tenerlo hoy mismo, se lo agradecería.

Lo dice como si yo tuviera elección, aunque sabe perfectamente que no es así. Después se aleja de mí para ayudar a Nell mientras levanta a la detenida para llevársela al cuartel. Lupin permanece un poco al margen, se limita a observar sus movimientos. En un momento dado sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, pero es breve. En seguida devuelve su atención a los otros aurores.

―Déjame los datos, Kingsley. Yo haré el informe, vosotros llevadla al Ministerio.

Extiende la mano para recibir la hoja de manos de Shacklebolt mientras Lorna se levanta de la silla con ayuda de Nell y me mira burlona. Tiene la masa corporal de un toro, pero aún así parece que el cigarro la ha dejado un poco aturdida.

―Ha sido un placer conocerte, exministro ―me dice con una sonrisa lánguida―. Eres bastante guay para la fama que tienes. Ven a visitarme algún día, ya sabes dónde voy a estar.

Nell la empuja, obligándola a andar.

―Cállate ―le advierte mientras caminan hacia la puerta―. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ya tienes bastantes problemas. Hazte un favor y no lo empeores.

Mientras se van Lupin me habla con una sonrisa leve.

―Supongo que no debería extrañarme que hayas confraternizado con la detenida.

Por toda respuesta le miro en silencio un instante antes de dirigirme a Shacklebolt. No tengo ganas de intercambiar una sola palabra con ese licántropo gilipollas y yo siempre soy fiel a lo que me dicta mi estómago. Cuando se trata de lidiar con otros seres humanos suele acertar más que mi cabeza.

―Sería buena idea que bebiera algo antes de iros ―le digo al auror negro―. No lo ha dicho, pero está muerta de sed.

Después giro sobre mis talones, sigo a Bernice Nell y Lorna Gray hacia la puerta y abandono la habitación. Subo al piso de arriba y me fundo entre la multitud para dirigirme a la barra. Poco después suben Shacklebolt y Lupin. Se dirigen a Nell, que ya está cerca de las escaleras que dan al exterior y le dicen algo. Se espera un momento mientras Shacklebolt saca una calabaza de agua y se la tiende a Lorna para que beba. Después los cuatro suben las escaleras y los pierdo de vista.

Todavía es pronto y el local no está abarrotado, así que encuentro un taburete vacío en la barra y me siento mientras me quito el abrigo. Necesito una maldita cerveza y la necesito ahora, así que aprovecho que estoy en una taberna para hacer lo que es lógico. Aquí arriba hace calor, me suelto el pañuelo y me abro un poco el cuello de la camisa mientras apoyo el abrigo sobre mis rodillas. Le pido la bebida a la que supongo que es la dueña y me dispongo a pasar un rato a solas disfrutando de los placeres mundanos. No puedo volver a Rinkaby todavía porque mañana tengo asuntos que tratar en el Ministerio, pero tampoco tengo ganas de ir a mi casa de Londres y enfrentarme a su vacío asfixiante durante las largas y perezosas horas que se extienden entre la cena y el sueño. Un poco de ficción social es mejor que eso. No, cualquier cosa es mejor que eso, tan sólo lamento no haberme traído un libro para evadirme.

La mujer de la barra me tiende una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla bastante generosa y le indico con un gesto que le pagaré luego. No creo que vaya a tomarme solo una. Doy un sorbo y lo saboreo observando la habitación a través del espejo que tengo enfrente. Es un local bastante grande, supongo que debe ser el único de estas características en varios kilómetros a la redonda. La chimenea es anormalmente ancha y está encendida aunque no hace ninguna falta, así que imagino que está conectada a la red flu. Disfruto de unos momentos celestiales de abstracción con mi cerveza antes de intuir de soslayo una figura que camina hacia mí. No tengo que usar una gran dosis de perspicacia para adivinar de quién se trata.

―Pensaba que ya te habías ido ―levanto la vista para encontrarme con la mirada seria y penetrante de Remus Lupin―. ¿Te importa que me siente?

Tardo un poco en contestarle. Lo observo un momento con los ojos entrecerrados y muevo la cabeza en un gesto leve mientras siento la repentina necesidad de ser un cabrón.

―¿Ahora jugamos a esto? ―le pregunto, atacándole sin más preámbulos con mi desprecio―. ¿A que somos los mejores amigos para siempre y bebemos juntos y nos invitamos a barbacoas en el jardín? Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no me molestes.

Él no se altera, esquiva mi dardo con bastante elegancia de hecho. Después me contesta con mucha calma.

―No somos amigos, Andrew.

―Exacto ―convengo, con rabia. No sé por qué estoy tan irritado, pero el caso es que lo estoy―. Así que deja de seguirme.

Alza las cejas, extrañado.

―No te estoy siguiendo.

―¿Entonces qué cojones haces aquí? ¿Para qué has venido? Nell y Shacklebolt se las podrían haber arreglado perfectamente sin ti, Lorna Gray no es ni la sombra de una amenaza y no necesita a dos aurores bailándole el agua toda la tarde, mucho menos a tres. Así que si quieres algo te agradecería que fueras al grano.

―¿Querer algo? ―por fin empieza a impacientarse. Adopta una expresión de ira paternalista que, esta vez sí, me recuerda al Lupin que conozco tan bien―. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que medirlo todo en términos tan utilitarios? Solo intentaba saludarte. Hace un año que no te veo y no he olvidado lo de Rinkaby.

Voy a decir algo, pero intuye rápidamente otra flecha envenenada y me interrumpe antes de que pueda lanzársela.

―No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a todo. Fue una mala semana que podría haber acabado aún peor. En catástrofe, más bien, pero tú me ayudaste. Te portaste como un amigo, más allá de lo que pudiera pasar entre nosotros. ¿Por qué te cabrea tanto que haya venido? Intercambiar un par de palabras cordiales no te va a matar, Andrew.

―Palabras cordiales ―me burlo, con una risa seca―. Perdona, había olvidado lo importante que es para ti seguir punto por punto todos los protocolos sociales. Ayúdame, ¿quieres? No tengo muy claro lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Qué pasos se supone que debo seguir antes de que te vayas? ¿Invitarte a una cerveza? ¿Escucharte hablar media hora sobre lo duro que es ser tú? Dame una pista porque estoy perdido.

Frunce los labios y se queda de pie donde está, mirándome con irritación.

―Eres un cretino.

Asiento con la cabeza y levanto la jarra, todavía llena, hacia él.

―Bien, honestidad. Por fin algo que sí puedo entender.

Él no parece ni furioso ni decepcionado, más bien me da la sensación de que está esforzándose por entender qué coño intento decirle. Buena suerte con eso hombre lobo, porque ni yo mismo lo tengo claro.

―¿Crees que soy deshonesto por intentar ser amable? ―me pregunta.

―Todo el mundo es deshonesto cuando la amabilidad es algo que tiene que “intentar”, Lupin. Pero creía que tú y yo habíamos superado ese escollo hace ya muchos años, cuando nos convertimos en enemigos mortales.

―A ver si lo entiendo ―me dice, tomando asiento en el taburete vacío que hay a mi izquierda y apoyando un codo en la barra―. Te parece bien que te odie a muerte pero te cabrea que evite el conflicto.

Le oigo reírse y le miro con el ceño fruncido. Sonríe de oreja a oreja y mueve la cabeza con incredulidad.

―Joder, Darkwoolf. Lo tuyo es increíble. Lo que te pasa es que no soportas la idea de no ser capaz de herirme.

―Ah, así que ya no puedo herirte. ¿Es eso lo que crees?

―No lo creo, lo sé. He pasado página. Además, está lo otro.

Le miro con sorna.

―“Lo otro”. Qué ridículo eres, Lupin. ¿De verdad piensas que estamos en tablas porque follamos un par de veces en Rinkaby?

―No. Pero siento que se han equilibrado un poco las cosas desde que te hice trizas en ese sofá. Y sinceramente, fue una gran revelación, había querido hacértelo desde que me jodiste vivo en el Ministerio hace trece años. Lo que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta de lo literal que puede ser la naturaleza humana a veces.

Me atraviesa una punzada de ira pura y negra, algo que no estoy acostumbrado a sentir con tal honestidad. Normalmente son los demás los que se enfadan conmigo y no al revés, pero este cabreo es genuino. Lo sé porque no entiendo de dónde viene. Sale de más abajo del corazón, como una niebla oscura que se generara en mis tripas y trepara por mi médula hasta nublarme el juicio.

Me pongo en pie y agarro a Lupin por el cuello del jersey. Tiro de él hacia arriba y me inclino sobre su cara de manera que sólo pueda ver mis ojos envenenados de cólera.

―No te pases de listo, Lupin. Tú mismo lo has dicho: no somos amigos. No vamos a ser amigos nunca, tenlo claro. Y si crees que puedo permitir que pienses que estamos bien es que no sabes nada de mí.

Le suelto bruscamente, de un empujón, y él se limita a mirarme en silencio. Después dejo unas monedas sobre la barra, recojo mi abrigo y echo a andar con furiosas zancadas hacia las escaleras. Necesito algo de aire, no soporto más el ruido y la gente, no puedo tolerar un segundo más la música mediocre. Y no quiero escuchar una sola gilipollez más salir de la boca de Remus Lupin.

En cuanto empiezo a subir las escaleras un hueco se abre en el otro extremo y me da acceso al interior de la posada abandonada que mantiene oculta la taberna mágica. Cuando por fin estoy fuera el agujero vuelve a cerrarse y las voces de los demás magos desaparecen, tragadas por el suelo. Se lleva no sólo su sonido material, sino también la cacofonía que agrede mi mente cuando estoy cansado y rodeado de muchas personas. El silencio me golpea como algo casi físico. Cierro los ojos un momento y disfruto de su abrazo balsámico mientras intento calmarme. Me doy cuenta de que llevo enfadado más tiempo del que creía. No han sido los aurores, no ha sido Lorna Gray, ni siquiera ha sido la manera humillante en que me obligan a hacer uso de mi legilimancia perfecta. Un arte que podría seguir desarrollando en mi despacho del Departamento de Investigación Mágica en lugar de estar aquí, aceptando sin rechistar los mezquinos caramelos que el Ministerio quiera darme. No, no ha sido nada de eso; ha sido Remus Lupin y su estúpida sonrisa henchida de buenas intenciones.

“No soportas la idea de no ser capaz de herirme”.

Siento que me hierve la sangre de nuevo y que quiero romper algo con mis propias manos. Maldito sea, maldito cabrón de mierda. ¿Eso es lo que cree? Me meo en sus buenos sentimientos y en sus gestos desinteresados. Que piense lo que quiera, puedo aplastar su ego y destruir su confianza con la punta de un dedo si quiero, tanto peor para él si prefiere creer lo contrario.

Hay un agujero en una de las paredes de la habitación, en un lugar donde una viga cedió y parte del tejado se vino abajo. Es lo bastante grande como para que un adulto pueda atravesarlo sin problemas. A través de él puedo distinguir una extensión de terreno plagada de arbustos y matas salvajes y parte del cielo, que empieza a teñirse de amarillo con las luces del crepúsculo. Decido cruzarlo y salir al exterior mientras vuelvo a ponerme el abrigo y me anudo el pañuelo.

La parte trasera de la posada debió ser un jardín en otro tiempo, pero ahora no es más que un pedazo de tierra cubierto de malas hierbas que se funde con resto del paisaje. A pocos metros distingo el poderoso tronco de un castaño viejo. Sus raíces se curvan levantando el suelo y su frondosa copa esconde la luz de la tarde. Detrás de él hay un ribazo que desciende en abrupta pendiente hacia una depresión del terreno. Me acerco al castaño esquivando parches de maleza que se me enreda en los pies y me siento bajo su sombra con la espalda contra el tronco. Busco una postura cómoda mientras saco un cigarro de nuevo, esta vez para mí, y lo enciendo con la varita. Después doy una calada larga y observo cómo el humo se pierde hacia el cielo en volutas azules cuando lo exhalo. Empiezo a sentir su efecto balsámico casi de inmediato.

Ojalá pudiera irme ahora mismo a Rinkaby. Vine con la dulce perspectiva de regresar a Inglaterra rondándome la cabeza. Dentro de poco tienen que volver a revisar mi caso, en menos de un año sabré si tengo que seguir haciendo este trabajo. Gneus quiere que hable con Helga Haas en el Ministerio, la nueva directora del Departamento de Investigación. Cree que, si tengo suerte y anulan mi excedencia, podrían readmitirme. Dice que mi ayuda podría ser muy valiosa ahora que empiezan a recuperar el norte, que en el departamento sabrán valorarlo y podré volver. En un principio la idea no me pareció del todo odiosa, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, yo levanté el maldito departamento cuando no era más que el cuarto de juegos de cuatro ilusos sin recursos. Yo lo convertí en algo serio, en algo a tener en cuenta. ¿Y quiere que vuelva por la puerta de atrás, como si no fuera nadie? Tiene más fe en mi paciencia de la que se puede permitir.

Creo que la nostalgia me ha nublado el juicio estos últimos meses. ¿Qué tengo aquí? No tengo nada. Ni familia, ni sueños, ni carrera, ni identidad. Antes era alguien, la gente me respetaba. Ahora me miran por encima del hombro, con desconfianza o, en el mejor de los casos, me ignoran por completo. Ni siquiera estoy menos solo aquí que en Suecia. Con Gneus y Maddie puedo hablar cuando quiera, no necesito mudarme de nuevo al país para verles. Y Krysta sigue en Italia. ¿Qué sentido tendría volver?

Cierro los ojos y suspiro mientras el cigarro empieza a hacer de las suyas, privándome de la capacidad de sentir ira y sustituyéndola por un vacío engañoso. Podría ir a Génova y hacerle una visita, estoy seguro de que ella sabría qué decir. Le quitaría hierro al asunto y se reiría de mí, por ser tan penoso. O se enfadaría, me diría que no tengo motivos para quejarme porque al fin y al cabo siempre consigo caer de pie. Sonrío al imaginar su mohín de desaprobación. La echo tantísimo de menos.

Oigo un crujir de hojas tímido a mi espalda que al poco tiempo se traduce en pasos. Estoy demasiado a gusto y siento demasiada indolencia hacia todo lo que me rodea ahora mismo como para hacer nada, así que espero y dejo que el intruso se me acerque. Rodea el árbol y al entrar en mi ángulo de visión compruebo una vez más y sin asombro que se trata de Remus Lupin. Pienso en decirle algo desagradable, no sé si con intención de que se vaya o simplemente por costumbre, pero veo que trae consigo una botella de whisky de fuego y cierta actitud conciliadora. Bien, puedo soportar su condescendencia un rato a cambio de un trago.

―Antes de que me enseñes los colmillos ―dice, levantando un poco la botella―: hagamos un alto al fuego. Luego puedes volver a insultarme y largarte sin decir nada, o lo que sea. Pero vamos a hablar un momento, ¿quieres?

Está de buenas a pesar de lo que le he dicho antes. Observo su figura castigada por una vida entera de licantropía y marginación y tengo que respetar su perseverancia aunque me parezca ridícula. Es un hombre fuerte e inteligente, aunque también un ingenuo. Por fuera es todo espinas, lleva puesta una gruesa capa de desengaño, rencor y autocompasión con la que protege las partes más débiles. Pero el núcleo de su corazón, lo que le hace funcionar, es un batiburrillo de nata montada, jarabe de arcoíris y lágrimas de cachorritos. No puedo tomarme en serio su ejercicio sistemático de simpatía porque nace de su fe inquebrantable en el ser humano, y eso es algo que no comparto con él.

Aun así no entiendo qué quiere. ¿Por qué está tan empeñado en fundir la armadura que me he puesto? Supongo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

―No veo por qué tendría que ladrarte, Lupin ―le digo, separándome un poco del tronco y apoyando los codos en las rodillas―. Tú tienes alcohol y yo tengo tabaco. La cosa sólo puede ir a mejor.

Sonríe mientras abro la tabaquera y le tiendo uno de mis cigarros. Ser amable me está saliendo bastante caro últimamente. Él duda un poco antes de cogerlo, pero al final lo acepta y se sienta a mi lado. Le quito la botella de las manos y la abro para echar un trago. Mientras inclino la cabeza para beber veo de reojo cómo enciende el cigarro, da una calada breve y frunce el ceño.

―No es sólo tabaco ―dice, al ver el color del humo que respira. Es anormalmente azul y de sabor incierto.

―No.

―¿Qué lleva?

―Varias cosas, pero sólo un par son ilegales. Tranquilo ―añado al ver cómo levanta una ceja―, no veo a ningún auror por aquí, ¿y tú?

Se ríe entre dientes, con ironía.

―Te gusta demasiado jugar con fuego, Darkwoolf.

―¿Y en esta metáfora el “fuego” eres tú? Perdona si me río, es bastante gracioso.

―Cierra el pico y dame eso.

Me roba la botella y se la lleva a los labios con indiferencia. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero ha aprendido. Se ha inmunizado contra mi veneno y descubro, con una mezcla extraña de desazón y euforia, que ya no sé muy bien por dónde tendría que atacar para romperlo. Eso me desconcierta, pero también me motiva. Un cambio de variable supone una nueva ecuación, pero no altera el método necesariamente. Y yo soy muy bueno resolviendo problemas de lógica.

Se da cuenta de que le estoy mirando fijo y mueve la cabeza, extrañado.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Espero su respuesta concentrado en mi cigarro. Así que ahora estás hecho de granito, ¿eh licántropo? Bien, ya lo veremos.

Al poco tiempo oigo su voz de nuevo.

―En el departamento están muy impresionados contigo. Según he oído incluso podrían admitirte como auror.

Hago un sonido indefinido con la boca. Algo que está a medio camino entre un resoplido escéptico y una risa fría.

―Sinceramente, prefiero arrancarme la piel a tiras y bañarme en babas de basilisco. Pero gracias, me siento halagado.

Él ríe entre dientes y da un par de golpes con el dedo para tirar la ceniza.

―No esperaba que te entusiasmara la idea, pero quería que lo supieras. Tu trabajo es irreemplazable y no son tontos, se han dado cuenta. A lo mejor te lo ofrecen pronto.

―¿Qué más da? ―replico, dando una calada―. No voy a estar aquí.

―¿No volverías? ¿Ni siquiera por una buena razón?

Dudo un momento y tardo en contestar. He viajado mucho en mi vida, he vivido en muchos sitios. Pensaba que a estas alturas habría encontrado por fin un lugar donde sentirme como en casa, pero todavía no ha ocurrido. Aun así cuando estoy en Inglaterra la sensación de desarraigo es un poco menos acuciante, la llevo mejor.

―No lo sé― resuelvo.

Recupero la botella de sus manos y doy un trago largo. No me gusta emborracharme especialmente, hace tiempo que tengo superada la necesidad de ponerme en peligro innecesariamente y de forzar mi cuerpo a asumir incomodidades por convención. Pero Lupin está intentando acercarse a mí por algún motivo que se me escapa y aceptar su invitación lo hace todo más fácil. Además, estoy seguro de que su compañía será mucho más soportable cuando esté ebrio.

Me deja en paz un rato. No sé en qué piensa ni me interesa saberlo. Solo quiero silencio, dentro y fuera de mi cabeza, y parece que por una vez estamos de acuerdo porque no añade nada más. Durante lo que parece mucho tiempo solo fumamos y bebemos haciéndonos simbólica compañía. Después empiezo a sentir que ya no estoy en el mismo lugar. Mi cuerpo debe seguir donde lo he dejado, sentado contra el tronco del castaño viejo, pero ahora es como si mi conciencia pudiera abandonarlo y desprenderse del resto de mí mismo para volar, para expandirse y volverse gaseosa. Creo que estoy algo achispado y muy, muy, muy fumado.

Lupin da una calada larga al cigarro y veo una nube de humo formarse alrededor de su cabeza. Poco después le escucho hablar de nuevo.

―Hay otra cosa.

Sigue un largo silencio. Veo que está dudando, no parece capaz de encontrar las palabras para decir lo que piensa. Lo achaco al aturdimiento y lo dejo ir, yo también he empezado a sentir una desconexión extraña entre lo que percibo a mi alrededor y lo que debe ser el mundo real. En cualquier caso lo más probable es que no me importe lo más mínimo lo que fuera a decirme.

En lugar de contestar le observo un instante y confirmo que debe estar sintiendo algo parecido a lo que siento yo, porque enfoca sin ver y no parece percatarse de que ha dejado la mano que sostiene el cigarro flotando a medio camino entre su regazo y su boca. Tiene los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal, como si se asombrara de lo perpetuo e insignificante que es el atardecer sobre nuestras cabezas. Son castaños, sus ojos. No, no castaños, más claros, no sabría decir la palabra exacta. ¿Color cerveza? Dilatan y encogen las pupilas porque, me doy cuenta, no logran enfocar lo que tienen delante. Me parece ridículo, pero de una forma sincera, así que se me escapa una carcajada. Él me mira por fin, ceñudo.

―¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

De pronto parece de mal humor. No se cree que pueda reírme por el mero hecho de reírme, para algunas cosas demuestra tener poquísima imaginación.

―Nada.

Me mira un momento y no dejo de sonreír porque su turbación me parece divertida.

―Tu cara de subnormal ―rectifico.

―Gilipollas ―masculla como toda respuesta.

Deja pasar unos segundos antes de añadir nada más y cuando habla de nuevo lo hace sin resentimiento.

―La verdad es que estoy un poco mareado ―confiesa―. Si tengo la misma cara que tú supongo que ahora mismo doy bastante pena, sí.

Me río entre dientes. Cuando quiere puede ser un poco gracioso.

―Estoy seguro de que lo llevo con más dignidad, yo no soy una monja.

Hace un ruido sibilante, una especie de “pffff” cargado de ironía.

―Enhorabuena entonces. Eres o un borracho o un adicto, o ambas cosas.

―Siempre lo llevas todo al extremo, Remus. Además, el alcohol lo has traído tú, aunque todavía no entiendo por qué ―añado, con intención.

Se lo toma como pretendía, como una pregunta, y vuelve a mirarme con los labios apretados.

―¿Quieres empezar esa conversación otra vez? Ya te lo he dicho, Darkwoolf. Solo quería hablar contigo, deja de obsesionarte.

Me inclino sobre él y le miro fijamente a los ojos, intentando ponerle nervioso.

―¿Entonces es sólo porque eres un tío simpático? ¿Es eso?  ―le pregunto, despacio, buscando la grieta por la que colar mi aguijón―. ¿Sólo quieres charlar bajo la cálida luz del crepúsculo?

Sin embargo vuelvo a pinchar en hueso. Me sostiene la mirada y no titubea.

―Sí, eso mismo ―contesta, firme.

Siento el impulso momentáneo de enfadarme, como si un latido de mi corazón, breve como un suspiro, bombeara veneno en lugar de sangre y después todo volviera a la normalidad. No soporto que me mienta.

Sin embargo se me pasa pronto. Hace un rato que he perdido la capacidad de concentrarme en lo negativo, la he sustituido por una hipersensibilidad misteriosa que me empuja a mirarle en lugar de hablarle. Lleva puestas encima todas y cada una de las adversidades que se ha visto obligado a sortear. Y aun así consigue que eso no sea importante, son otras cosas las que predominan cuando le miro. Como su sentido del deber, que roza la abnegación y moldea todas sus expresiones. Como sus ojos, castaños sin ser castaños, que son duros y amables al mismo tiempo. Unos ojos en los que, quizá por mi irracional empeño en creerle débil e inferior, nunca me había fijado bien.

No sé exactamente en qué momento ha pasado, pero estamos muy cerca. Bajo la cabeza y deslizo la vista hacia su cuello. Él no se ha movido ni un ápice, pero mi cerebro viaja dentro de una nube y ni siquiera me percato de lo significativo que es ese detalle. Me inclino todavía más y hundo la nariz en su cuello. Cierro los ojos y aspiro, recabo su olor denso a espuma de afeitar y sudor etílico y lo analizo. No sé por qué lo hago, es sólo que se me ocurre de repente. Noto que se pone tenso, pero no se aparta.

―¿Qué demonios haces? ―me pregunta.

Pero está bebido y drogado y su voz no suena enfadada, sino más bien aturdida y algo incrédula.

―Perdona ―replico, con la voz pastosa―, quería saber si ese tufillo a moralismo hipócrita que estaba notando venía de ti. Y sí, efectivamente, es tuyo.

―Quita, coño.

Me aparta de un empujón y caigo de lado sobre la hierba, riéndome. Él resopla y se levanta, aunque sé que está más turbado que molesto, y veo cómo echa a andar hacia el ribazo mientras me espeta:

―Estás mal de la cabeza, joder.

Le observo sin levantarme, desde el suelo, mientras veo cómo sus pies se alejan pisando el mundo inclinado. Después empieza a descender por la pendiente y lo veo desaparecer poco a poco. El cielo detrás de su silueta ya no es crepuscular, sino más bien nocturno. Veo un par de estrellas que parpadean tímidamente sobre un lienzo malva, rosa y amarillo.

Decido levantarme y seguirlo. Mi cigarro casi se ha extinguido, así que lo apago y lo lanzo lejos con un golpe de dedo. La botella de whisky está tirada en la hierba al lado de mis pies. La recojo y echo a andar con ella en la mano, balanceándola a medida que me acerco a la pronunciada pendiente. Me cuesta andar y me cuesta calcular las distancias, todo se ha convertido en una mancha borrosa que no me da ninguna información. El desnivel del ribazo me pilla casi por sorpresa y estoy a punto de caerme. Trastabillo unos pasos y alcanzo a Lupin, que está tumbado boca arriba en la pendiente y mira hacia el cielo con aire ausente.

No sé si se ha tumbado por propia voluntad o porque se ha caído, imagino que lo segundo, pero ha preferido quedarse donde está. No me extraña, de repente me parece una idea buenísima, así que me acabo el poco whisky que queda y lanzo la botella. Después lo imito y me dejo caer a su lado como un fardo, con las piernas y los brazos estirados. No dice nada, no me mira, pero tampoco se va.

Alargamos el silencio. Me giro hacia él pero no me devuelve la mirada. Se ha quedado pensativo, aunque también puede ser que esté demasiado aturdido para hablar. No veo su cigarro por ninguna parte ahora que me doy cuenta, debe habérselo terminado hace rato. Sigue tumbado cual largo es sobre la hierba y mira hacia el cielo casi sin parpadear. Me pregunto qué hará si hago algo que no se espera. Se me ocurren muchas ideas perversas, pero por alguna razón ninguna acaba de tener sentido. Hace no demasiado tiempo me habría resultado muy fácil sacarle de sus casillas. Claro que hace no demasiado tiempo habría sido imposible que nos encontráramos así en un lugar como este.

No tengo ganas de joder con su cabeza. Sé perfectamente lo que pasará si lo hago: esquivará mis arpones hasta que no pueda más y entonces se revolverá para morderme. Y ya sé cómo acaba esa historia, generalmente con su puño de matón disfrazado de mosquita muerta estrellado en mi boca.

Aunque, como ya he tenido ocasión de comprobar, esa situación bien podría derivar en algo mucho más interesante.

Y entonces lo oigo; pero no lo oigo en realidad, porque no es un sonido, es una idea.

“Rinkaby”.

Me sobresalto. La palabra no la he pensado yo, ha entrado en mi cabeza sin previo aviso para pillarme desprevenido. Ha sido Remus, es él el que está pensando en Rinkaby. Debe llevar un rato dando vueltas a algo, algo que ha condensado en esa palabra que, sin querer, ha lanzado hacia mí.

―Así que Rinkaby ―murmuro.

―¿Eh?

Escucho su voz somnolienta a mi lado y giro la cabeza para mirarle. Me observa con el ceño fruncido, no entiende de qué le estoy hablando. Ha oscurecido y casi no puedo distinguir sus facciones en la penumbra, pero sus ojos reflejan una luz distante. Me inclino sobre ellos y le miro desde muy cerca, preguntándome si eso le pondrá nervioso. Parece que sí, pero no se mueve.

―Rinkaby ―aclaro. Entonces se me ocurre algo―. Antes has dicho que me porté como un amigo, que querías ser amable. Pero no necesitabas venir hasta aquí para decirme eso, hay algo más.

No dice nada. Me mira expectante preguntándose, supongo, a dónde quiero llegar.

 ―De hecho ―continúo― estás evitando el tema a pesar de que no dejas de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Casi como si quisieras algo y no te atrevieras a darle forma.

Por un segundo no dice nada. Luego se incorpora levemente y percibo que se ha puesto rígido.

―¿Me has leído la mente ahora? ¿De qué coño vas?

No le contesto y eso le enfada aún más. Se incorpora del todo y me mira a los ojos muy fijamente, con rabia.

―Si vuelves a hacerlo te rompo los dientes, Darkwoolf.

No puedo reprimir una risa sarcástica. El alcohol y la droga le han envalentonado, no es propio de él soltar bravuconerías. Decido no darle explicaciones. No me importa ni media mierda lo que pueda pensar de mí y de todas formas la gente nunca me cree cuando digo que lo hago sin querer. No siempre es cierto, pero más a menudo de lo que me gustaría admitir ocurre sin más.

―No estás haciendo otra cosa que darme la razón  ―me burlo.

Noto su estremecimiento sutil, una suerte de temblor que no estoy seguro de haber visto, pero que sin duda he notado. No deja de mirarme y yo sonrío porque sé que no me he equivocado. Lupin es así, siempre finge que no quiere nada de ti, que su desinterés es puro. Pero lo cierto es que todos queremos algo. ¿Qué quiere él, hoy, en este sitio improbable? No es capaz de sacarlo de dentro y yo no le estoy ayudando. Ahora parece más enfadado que antes.

―No te enteras de nada. Siempre sacando conclusiones precipitadas sobre los demás, siempre pasándote de listo ―me acusa, resentido.

Estamos muy cerca otra vez, pero no me muevo. Quiero ver qué hace, si explotará o será capaz de guardarse lo que siente. No es algo que se le dé muy bien, todo sea dicho. Parecía tan indiferente hace un rato, como si nada pudiera tocarle. Y ahora es un nervio expuesto. ¿Qué hará si lo retuerzo?

No me da tiempo a comprobarlo. Es él el que de pronto alarga los brazos y me coge la cabeza con ambas manos. Primero me sobresalto porque creo que va a pegarme. Después veo que se limita a dejarlas allí, apoyadas, y que continúa debatiéndose. Me mira con una mezcla de ira y fascinación, de una forma que me encanta. Siento un calambre placentero en el abdomen y me resigno a lidiar con este nuevo súper poder que ha adquirido de ponerme cachondo.

―Andrew, no sabes, no sabes… lo mucho que me gustaría arrancarte la cabeza.

Lo dice de una manera que no deja lugar a dudas, aunque con evidente ansiedad. Aprieta las palmas contra mis orejas y tira de mí hacia él, haciendo que apenas nos separen unos centímetros de aire. Noto cómo el pulso se me acelera y la anticipación crece. Decido tensar un poco más la cuerda.

―Creía que habías pasado página ―me mofo.

―Y yo creía que después de lo que pasó en Rinkaby habrías aprendido a mantener la bocaza cerrada.

Me río y le agarro por los brazos, le clavo los dedos en el tríceps sin ningún cuidado.

―Los necios no sabemos cómo hacer eso, Remus. ¿Has aprendido tú algo?

―Sí ―responde, en voz baja―. Alguna cosa.

Lo siguiente que noto es que tira de mí con violencia y me muerde la boca. Me río por dentro, ¿es esto lo que venía buscando? Cierro los ojos y dejo que se desahogue, me besa con rabia unos segundos, pero la catarsis dura poco. Se separa no mucho después, aunque no me suelta. Apoya su frente contra la mía y baja la mirada. Luego desliza una mano hasta mi cuello y pasea la yema del pulgar por mi mentón, distraído. Su tacto desata un cosquilleo agradable en mi mandíbula, aunque me pone alerta. Está bebido e inestable, no me fío de él.

―Te voy a proponer algo, Andrew ―dice, en voz baja y sosegada―. Una tregua. No vamos a entendernos nunca, pero al menos podemos intentar ser mejores el uno con el otro.

Quiero contestarle y pienso en todas las respuestas posibles, un millón de palabras desfilan por mi cerebro a la velocidad de la luz. Pero no me sale nada más que un sonido breve y frío, una risa que no llega a ser risa. Subo las manos por su clavícula y las apoyo en sus hombros. A nuestro alrededor la noche se ha adueñado del paisaje y la temperatura ha bajado mucho. El calor que emana su cuerpo es reconfortante, la idea de refugiarme en él es muy tentadora.

―¿Y qué gano yo con eso? ―le digo, despacio, con los labios pegados a su boca.

Después le empujo con fuerza. Está tan aturdido que no opone resistencia, se balancea hacia atrás hasta dar con su espalda sobre la hierba. Yo sigo su trayectoria con mi cuerpo y me quedo de rodillas encima de él, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Me inclino entonces y le beso en los labios, en el mentón, en el cuello. Descubro que los gestos me salen más fáciles que las palabras. Luego le lamo despacio desde la base de la nuez a la oreja y noto cómo se estremece. Siento ganas de morderle muy fuerte pero me contengo y en lugar de ello hablo junto a su lóbulo.

―¿No me contestas? ―me burlo mientras busco la cintura de su pantalón con una mano y me entretengo con la hebilla del cinturón―. Dime, ¿qué gano? Todavía me debes una muy gorda.

No puedo verle la cara pero me imagino perfectamente su ceño incrédulo. Tinta su voz con un leve desprecio cuando replica.

―¿Yo a ti? No me hagas reír.

No le contesto. He encontrado el hueco entre la tela del pantalón y la piel así que durante unos segundos sólo me dedico a masturbarle y mirarle a la cara. Mis ojos se han ido acostumbrando a la penumbra y ahora puedo distinguir sus rasgos sin problemas. Sus párpados cerrándose contra su voluntad, su boca estirándose levemente en un aullido silencioso, el temblor de sus pestañas. Es un espectáculo interesante, me gusta mucho mirarlo.

―Yo no te debo nada ―insiste con dificultad cuando por fin es capaz de recordar dónde se encuentran sus cuerdas vocales y cómo ponerlas en marcha―. En todo caso…

―En todo caso, ¿qué?

No responde, vuelve a guardarse lo que piensa. Esta vez su silencio obstinado y petulante me irrita y me hace tomar una decisión.

―Bien ―le contesto fríamente―. Si no piensas ser sincero, lo seré yo.

Le suelto la entrepierna y rápidamente hago fuerza para voltearle. Al principio no opone resistencia, pero cuando quiere darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado ya no tiene tiempo para reaccionar. Está boca abajo sobre la hierba y tengo su brazo derecho inmovilizado contra su espalda. Me siento sobre él, apoyo la mano que me queda libre en su nuca y dejo caer todo mi peso hacia delante. Está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera hace fuerza para soltarse.

Me inclino sobre su oído y le hablo muy despacio, dejo fluir conceptos y sentimientos que he guardado mucho tiempo, pero no estoy buscando su empatía. Quiero que sienta miedo, la idea despierta calambres de satisfacción por toda mi médula espinal. Por eso mastico cada palabra antes de escupirla y me deleito en su sonido sibilino y punzante.

―Me das asco, Lupin. Me lo has dado desde que supe cómo eras en el fondo; lo falso, lo pretencioso que puedes llegar a ser. Y aun así dejé que pasaras la noche transformado en mi maldita casa. Levanté barreras para proteger tu secreto, me aseguré de que nadie pudiera verte y oírte. Te ofrecí mi hospitalidad y al final dejé que te desahogaras conmigo. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero lo hice. ¿Crees que no me debes nada? ¿Que incluso tengo que darte las gracias por aparecer aquí y dignarte a dirigirme la palabra? ―suelto una risa gutural que espero le ponga los pelos de punta―. Eres un arrogante.

Me contesta con odio, arrastrando las palabras entre los dientes.

―Una cosa buena que has hecho por mí en los trece años que te conozco. Una sola. ¿Y piensas qué tengo que pagártela?

―Sólo quiero que bajes de esa mierda de pedestal en el que siempre andas subido y admitas tu deuda. Ya te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora: no me gusta la idea de que pienses que estamos en tablas, no me gusta que te creas intocable. Nada de eso es verdad.

―Claro que no es verdad ―escupe, con rabia―. Eso nunca va a pasar porque tú me arruinaste la vida y para equilibrar la balanza del todo yo tendría que hacerte lo mismo. Pero no soy tan mezquino y vengativo como tú.

Su jactancia me saca de mis casillas y tengo que buscar en mi interior para serenarme. Cree que estoy vacío por dentro, no sabe nada de mí. Aunque no fuera su intención herirme por aquél entonces, el caso es que ocurrió. Y ni siquiera se ha molestado nunca en preguntarse por qué yo hice lo que hice, en preguntárselo de verdad. A veces pienso que podría pedirle perdón, explicárselo todo y acabar con esta guerra ridícula. Pero siempre acabo dándome cuenta de que en realidad no quiere oírlo, de que prefiere pensar que soy un miserable y sentir que es mejor que yo.

―Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, Remus ―replico, con desdén―. Un lobo con piel de cordero que se cree moralmente superior a los demás.

Espero un poco, intento que pase el acceso de ira y decido soltarle. Aflojo la presión sobre su nuca y libero su brazo. Acepta el cambio sin moverse apenas y no sé si está demasiado aturdido para resistirse o es que en realidad no le importa nada de lo que hago. Después me dejo caer, apoyo los antebrazos en su espalda y noto que parte de su tensión se disipa mientras le paso una mano por el pelo.

―¿Dices que te gustaría arrancarme la cabeza? No quieras saber lo que haría yo contigo.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Andrew? ―me pregunta con un movimiento leve de cabeza―. ¿Que me arrodille y te bese la mano? ¿Que me humille para que puedas lustrar tu ego un poco más a mi costa? ¿Qué cojones quieres de mí?

El hiato dura poco. Noto cómo su respiración se acelera de nuevo y su pulso se intensifica. Bien, que se ponga nervioso, se lo merece después de haberme torturado toda la tarde con su irritante existencia.

Aunque tengo que admitir lo que acaba de decir me ha hecho mucha gracia.

―Qué quiero, qué quiero. Follar contigo, hacerte pedazos, yo qué sé. ¿Qué quieres tú? ―cojo un puñado de su pelo y tiro para levantarle la cabeza un poco ―. No dejo de preguntármelo: ¿por qué sigues ahí tirado? Sabes que podrías librarte de mí, hasta puede que te resulte fácil con esos músculos de auror que tienes. Pero no esperes que evite utilizar la magia si tienes uno de tus arrebatos. Ya estoy cansado de ser el que recibe cuando pierdes los papeles.

Hago una pausa, pero sigue sin decir nada. Me mira muy fijo con el único ojo que tiene volteado hacia mí y no sabría decir bien qué es lo que veo en él. Puede que sea asco o excitación. O una mezcla de los dos.

Entonces ocurre algo. Lupin cambia el foco de su atención de golpe y veo que mira a un punto impreciso en la distancia. Justo en ese momento oigo las voces. Sigo la trayectoria de su mirada y veo dos formas difusas moverse en la oscuridad. Deben estar a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros y no han reparado en nuestra presencia, no es eso lo que ha distraído a Lupin. Me doy cuenta en ese momento de que se están peleando, no paran de gritarse. Uno alza una varita.

Cuando el primer rayo de luz nos ciega, Lupin actúa como impulsado por un resorte. Se incorpora y me obliga a apartarme para dejarle libre. Apenas me da tiempo a reaccionar y ya está en pie abrochándose los pantalones. Echa a correr hacia ellos, les grita que se detengan, dice algo sobre el cuerpo de aurores y el Ministerio. Escucho la frase “uso indebido de la magia en una vía muggle”, voces masculinas, no oigo nada más. Intento seguirlo pero el cuerpo no me responde como es debido. Estoy mareado y me cuesta entender lo que está pasando. Cuando acierto a ponerme de pie la noche baila, el suelo tiembla, yo tiemblo, estoy a punto de caerme.

No son más que dos magos borrachos que han decidido ajustar cuentas en el peor sitio posible, en circunstancias normales Lupin podría gestionar de sobra la situación. Pero no son circunstancias normales y, puesto que mi universo parece haberse convertido en una masa densa y sofocante, de luz y agua, asumo que el de Lupin debe haber tomado una consistencia similar. No hemos hecho más que beber y fumar durante la última hora y la realidad se ha convertido en un sueño gelatinoso.

Lupin vuelve a gritarles porque no han dejado de hacer magia. Le miran confusos, él repite que es un auror, no le entienden o no quieren entenderle. ¿Por qué tardo tanto en llegar? Los rayos de luz le esquivan por muy poco, los veo danzar en el aire, hechizos violentos e imprecisos que viajan hacia mí, hacia todas partes. Después los borrachos pasan a las manos, Lupin intenta sujetar a uno de ellos para separarlos. Yo llego por fin, me ha costado cien minutos o cien años, cómo saberlo, pero atino a agarrar a uno por la cintura. Es más fuerte que yo (¿de qué me sorprendo?) y, aunque no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo me cuesta dominar su peso. Separo las piernas y flexiono las rodillas, bajo la cadera, intento recordar nociones básicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No se me da bien, ¿por qué no dejamos que se maten?

Lupin es auror, Lupin no va a dejar que se maten. Oigo voces muy lejos, el sonido es una abstracción, el lenguaje ha perdido el color, juraría que ayer sabía cómo hacer esto, juraría que hace dos horas podría haber tumbado a estos gilipollas usando solo magia mental. Aunque eso a Lupin le habría cabreado. ¿Qué importa lo que piense Lupin? Intento concentrarme, intento sujetar al borracho mientras se calma.

El tipo se suelta de mí, echa a correr, algo me dice que no debería permitirlo. ¿No tenemos que detenerlos? No soy auror, Lupin es el auror, por qué no los reduce. Está drogado, pienso. Está intentando sujetar al otro, pienso. Es culpa mía, concluyo, aunque no tiene ningún sentido que piense esto porque en realidad no tengo control sobre nada de lo que está pasando. Acto seguido hago algo estúpido, lo único que sé que nunca me falla. Intento buscar sus mentes para obligarlos a parar, pero mi cabeza no está funcionando con normalidad y la confusión se multiplica. De repente la violencia, el desorden, el miedo, están todos dentro de mí y no puedo diferenciar lo que es mío de lo que es suyo. Hay un pico de terror, creo que viene de uno ellos, le oigo gritar por dentro _(¿qué me pasa?_ ), luego me ciega un último resplandor y salen corriendo por fin.

Veo como se alejan y se llevan las voces con ellos. Estoy de rodillas sobre la hierba aunque no sé cuándo me he caído. Me duele la cabeza, me zumban los oídos, ¿por qué he tenido que hacer eso? Me encuentro tan mal que podría vomitar.

―¡Andrew!

Levanto la vista y veo una mancha borrosa que bien podría ser Lupin (suena como Lupin, corre como Lupin) acercarse a mí.

―¿Por qué lo has soltado? ―le increpo, nada más lo tengo delante―. Lo tenías, le has dejado ir.

No sé por qué estoy tan enfadado. No eran más que dos idiotas bebidos y asustados que han perdido el control y no querían tener problemas con un auror, no son nadie, no tienen importancia. Lupin frunce el ceño y mira mi brazo. Sigo su mirada y veo sangre. Es verdad, me duele el brazo. ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?

Tengo la intención de decir algo pero mi vista se transforma en ruido, no me escucho pensar. Después oigo mi propio golpe contra el suelo y nada más.

***

Cuando abro los ojos ya no estoy al aire libre. Al principio veo un poco borroso pero distingo el techo sobre mi cabeza y, un poco más allá, una lámpara barroca que cuelga de él. Está apagada, la luz procede de una estufa de gas al otro lado de la habitación. Es un salón pequeño y poco iluminado, el suelo es de madera gastada y las paredes están forradas de papel claro. Estoy tumbado en un sofá bastante feo pero razonablemente cómodo. Hay alguien a mi lado, está sosteniendo mi brazo derecho.

Me giro y veo las manos de Remus Lupin enrollando una venda en torno a mi antebrazo. Trabaja lento y metódico, pero se ha dado cuenta de que me he despertado y ahora me está mirando. Hago como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. Todavía me duele la cabeza, no quiero hablarle. Él me imita y no dice nada, sigue vendándome el brazo con cuidado. Cuando termina se levanta y se lleva algunas cosas con él (un cuenco con agua rosada, un paño, un ungüento que no distingo). Me deja solo y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Me duermo otra vez. Sueño con sombras bajo el agua, aunque no es agua, huele muy fuerte a alcohol y me da dolor de cabeza. Algo se enreda en mis manos y mis tobillos y tira de mí hacia el fondo, filamentos dorados que bailan y se retuercen a mi alrededor. Sueño con alguien que me dice: “esas cuerdas no queman ni hacen daño” y después, burlándose, “¿qué es lo que has hecho?”. Sueño que intento nadar pero peso demasiado, me duele mucho un brazo y me hundo, me hundo, me hundo. Luego me despierto y no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero me encuentro mucho peor que antes. ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Lupin ve que he vuelto a despertarme, deja a un lado algo que estaba leyendo y se va. Aprovecho que sale de la habitación para incorporarme y flexionar los dedos de la mano. Me duele un poco la herida, pero no es terrible. Es mucho peor el dolor taladrante detrás de los ojos. Al poco tiempo vuelve Lupin con un vaso de agua.

―Gracias ―le digo, sintiéndome extraño.

Lo cojo y bebo un poco. Después miro a mi alrededor, pero la habitación no me dice nada nuevo. Es pequeña, es vieja, es acogedora, hay una alfombra de colores en la que antes no me había fijado.

―¿Tu casa? ―pregunto.

―Sí, no era buena idea ir a San Mungo.

Tardo un poco en procesar lo que quiere decir, pero lo entiendo en seguida. Por mucho que hablen de valorar mi trabajo, los aurores ya me tienen bastante manía sin que tenga que aparecer borracho y drogado en el hospital después de una trifulca. No, definitivamente no era buena idea.

― ¿Quieres más? ―Lupin señala el vaso.

Niego con la cabeza y se lo devuelvo. Duda un instante y lo deja en cualquier sitio, después se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá. Me doy cuenta de que no está acostumbrado a recibir gente. Dejo pasar unos instantes de silencio. No quiero quedarme aquí, pero todavía me encuentro mal y no puedo pensar. Por lo menos estoy en Londres.

―Lo del brazo ―dice él, al cabo de un rato―. Creo que ha sido un hechizo que salió rebotando. Tienes un corte, no es nada.

―Vale.

Me mira un momento, serio.

―Pero no te has desmayado por eso. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sonrío, porque sé que la he cagado.

―He intentado hacer algo y ha salido mal. Se han escapado por mi culpa, lo siento.

―Qué va ―niega con la cabeza―. Tendría que haber pensado dos veces, no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos pensaba hace un rato que esto podía acabar así, pero aquí estamos. Repitiendo los mismos patrones una y otra vez como dos idiotas.

―Andrew.

Me giro hacia él y veo que me está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Sé que va a decirme algo y sé que piensa que es importante, porque le veo debatirse por dentro.

―Hoy, esta tarde… todo lo que te he dicho era verdad. Es verdad que solo quería saludarte. No quería discutir, ni pelearme, ni tener sexo, ni nada de eso. Ya sé que no te lo crees, pero me da lo mismo.

Le miro a los ojos y sé que está siendo sincero. Me doy cuenta de que me gustaría que fuera mentira, de que me he empeñado en que fuera mentira porque su animadversión siempre la he podido entender. Que quiera aprovecharse de mí lo entiendo. Que quiera vengarse de mí lo entiendo. Esto no lo entiendo y detesto no entender las cosas. Pero no tengo ganas de generar conflicto otra vez. Estoy cansado.

―Vale ―concedo, sin entusiasmo.

―Pero en una cosa tenías razón.

Le miro con curiosidad. Él hace una pausa y duda, después continua.

―No sé cómo expresarlo, pero voy a probar. Lo que te he dicho en el bar… lo de que siento que he restablecido un poco el equilibrio porque te hice daño. No lo pienso en realidad. Me… me incomoda pensar así, la verdad.

Me mira y ve que tengo el ceño fruncido y no le sigo. Lo vuelve a intentar.

―Lo que pasó en Rinkaby. Necesito saber si no hice nada de lo que deba arrepentirme.

Creo que empiezo a entender de qué va la cosa. Siento una punzada de júbilo que no anticipo; su duda es tan ridícula, tan inesperada, está tan lejos de parecer ensayada que solo puede ser verdad. Pero lo mejor de todo es que encaja con Lupin, que tiene sentido. No puedo creerme a este tío.

―¿Me estás preguntando si fue consentido? ―replico, incrédulo.

―Sí. No te burles ―anticipa, rojo como un tomate.

Me entra un ataque de risa que no puedo contener, pero no estoy intentando mofarme; es que esto me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Por fin lo entiendo todo.

―No me lo puedo creer.

―No te rías y contéstame ―gruñe.

―Eso es lo que querías de mí, esto ―le digo, con satisfacción mal disimulada. Me encanta tener razón―. Expiación. Si contesto que no, ¿qué diría eso de ti? ¿Cómo podrías mirarte al espejo cada mañana?

Por un momento creo que está a punto de explotar, pero al final solo aprieta los puños y me mira irritado.

―Sabía que era mejor no preguntar ―rezonga, desviando la vista.

Parece genuinamente dolido, pero no le estoy martirizando a propósito. Me hace muy feliz que todo encaje en su sitio por fin, eso es todo.

―¿Crees que si no hubiera sido consentido no lo sabrías a estas alturas?

―No lo sé, no entiendo nada de lo que haces, Darkwoolf.

Me río otra vez.

―Remus.

―¿Qué?

―Pasó exactamente lo que quería que pasara, incluido eso que te preocupa tanto. No me gustó exactamente, no lo repetiría así, lo haría de otra manera. Pero era lo que quería, ¿te tranquiliza saberlo?

―Sí. Bastante.

Cae un silencio raro. No sé qué debería hacer ahora, me duele demasiado la cabeza para tomar decisiones. Y tener esta conversación con él no era algo que hubiera podido esperarme en absoluto, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan dramático? Nos callamos un instante y él mira mi brazo vendado. Después sonríe con una cierta malevolencia, así que supongo que es verdad que se siente mejor.

―¿Sigues pensando que estoy en deuda contigo?

Levanto una ceja. Si cree que ha ganado un poco de ventaja después de liberarse de su carga es que es un ingenuo. No había nada que perdonar, en cualquier caso, así que no ha cambiado nada.

―Sí ―levanto un poco el brazo herido―. Esto ha sido culpa tuya en un setenta por ciento.

Se ríe, pero no está de buen humor. Supongo que solo le divierte comprobar que sigue sin entender nada de mí.

―Lo tuyo no es normal. ¿Algún día me contarás qué pasó entre nosotros de verdad? Hay algo que siempre te callas.

Mi corazón se salta un latido. Se ha dado cuenta. Podría aprovechar que él está siendo sincero y decírselo, cerrar algo, tener una conversación larga y complicada precisamente ahora, en su casa, con el estómago vacío y un terrible dolor de cabeza que no me deja pensar. Podría despachar este tema y esconderme en mi fragilidad física para no tener que afrontar su reacción. Pienso en todo lo que podría decirle, pero las razones se atropellan y ninguna es más cierta ni menos cierta que la anterior.

Me vengué de ti porque te odiaba.

O,

te aplasté porque te tenía miedo, porque eras una amenaza para mi futuro.

O,

lo hice porque te tenía celos, porque mi prometida me engañó contigo.

O,

lo hice porque te tenía envidia, porque sabías ser feliz sin tener que intentarlo.

No digo nada de eso, le miro un instante y al final respondo una vaguedad, guiado por la fuerza de la costumbre.

―Algún día, si de verdad hay algo que contar.

Pero no le he llevado la contraria y eso parece suficiente. Aprieta los labios y desvía la vista, lo da por bueno. Después no tenemos mucho más que decirnos así que me pongo en pie. Estiro el puño de mi camisa hasta la muñeca para taparme el brazo vendado y vuelvo a abrochármelo. La manga está estropeada y manchada por el corte, algo que no me preocupa mucho pero que me lleva a pensar en mi abrigo. Lo encuentro tirado sobre una silla y lo examino. No está mucho mejor, pero puedo arreglarlo con un hechizo cuando me encuentre bien. Por suerte puedo usar los polvos flu para volver a casa, no necesito ir por la calle muggle de esta guisa.

Lupin me mira desde la distancia, incómodo. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que esta habitación no tiene chimenea. Supongo que se percata de que la estoy buscando con la mirada, porque carraspea.

―No uso la red flu, es más cómodo aparecerse.

―¿Cómo voy a aparecerme? ―replico, irritado―. Ahora mismo no me siento capaz ni de invocar una escoba.

Como para darme la razón, de pronto noto un fuerte mareo y tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla que tengo delante para no caerme. Me llevo las yemas de los dedos al puente de la nariz e intento recuperar la compostura. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me pasaba esto, no recordaba lo desagradable que era. Cuando se me pasa Lupin se ha puesto de pie, aunque sigue junto al sofá, mirándome sin decir nada.

―Me voy andando ―decido.

Frunce el ceño.

―Estás de coña.

―No. Cogeré el metro, o un taxi.

Me mira con evidente sorna, seguramente está pensando en mi aspecto y en cómo voy vestido. Pero tiene el acierto de no insistir.

―Haz lo que quieras.

No dejo que lo repita dos veces. Me pongo el abrigo y me dirijo hacia la puerta, con él detrás. A lo mejor piensa que soy un desagradecido, pero no quiero alargar esto. Necesito estar solo, necesito tratarme el dolor de cabeza, necesito dormir para hacer cosas mañana. ¿Y por qué pienso todo el rato en lo que pueda opinar de mí?

Antes de salir al rellano me giro y le hablo una última vez.

―A lo mejor vuelvo a Inglaterra. No lo sé. Pero no voy a ser auror, díselo a Shacklebolt si quieres, o al genio que haya tenido la idea, no me importa.

―Vale.

―No sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver ―añado―. Pero si quieres… en fin, no sé, si coincidimos otra vez puedes saludarme o como quieras llamar a esto que te gusta hacer de aparecer sin previo aviso y estropearme la tarde.

Se ríe. Creo que ahora sí está de buen humor.

―Lo tendré en cuenta.

―Adiós.

―Adiós.

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a bajar las escaleras que llevan a la planta baja del edificio. Pero antes de alcanzar el siguiente repecho oigo cómo me llama otra vez.

―Andrew.

―¿Qué?

―Si no hubieran aparecido esos dos… ¿crees que la cosa habría acabado mejor?

Muevo la cabeza levemente y hago una cosa que no hago casi nunca. Le digo algo que no pienso en realidad.

―Sí, seguro que habría acabado mejor.

Lupin asiente. Después hace un último gesto de despedida y cierra la puerta. Me quedo a oscuras en las escaleras, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. Podría haber cambiado todo y al final no ha cambiado nada. Por un momento me arrepiento de no haber encontrado las palabras para explicarle lo que pasó de verdad, pero ya no puedo arreglarlo. El momento de hacerlo ha existido un segundo, después ha muerto. Esta noche no va a volver.

Salgo a la calle y Londres me recibe con una nube de niebla helada.

“Algún día” ―pienso, mientras busco los guantes para ponérmelos.

Probablemente me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo, pero qué más da. El tiempo siempre ha sido benévolo conmigo, puedo dejar la cosa en sus manos. Sonrío, miro a mi alrededor, echo a andar en una dirección aleatoria y la ciudad me envuelve. Las cosas nunca salen exactamente como uno cabría esperar, pero no es algo que me angustie ahora mismo.

Londres huele a humo y agua y yo siento que estoy en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos:
> 
> \- A Las teseras: [redkakumei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redkakumei/pseuds/redkakumei), Hazel Jameson y Sòn por apoyarme siempre, por poner tanto interés en todo lo que hago y por ser mis compañeras incansables de aventuras literarias. Sin vosotras no me animaría a compartir mis historias.  
> \- A Kitsune, por dar tanto cariño y atención siempre a todo lo que escribo <3.  
> \- ¡Por supuesto también a ti, lector/a, por leer hasta el final! ;)
> 
> Gracias y hasta pronto.


End file.
